Isabelle the Shadow
Isabelle the Shadow is a character from the fantasy series Lady of Destiny. She is an English knight thought to be serving under Henry I of England as one of his finest knights, but is later revealed as the commander of the English knights involved in the Sisterhood of Chrome alongside Eleanor the Black. Appearance Unlike other human characters owned by the wiki founder such as Bregeswith, her mother and her best friend, Isabelle is among numerous characters in the series who does not have a clearly defined age, only being described as a young Aryan Englishwoman: She has fair skin, blonde hair and blue eyes. As a knight, Isabelle is said to wear much different clothing to the normal clothing worn by the rest of the jousting match audience, be they peasants, commoners or upper class people: She wears a silver suit of armor that she keeps wearing in the alternate world that is described as such: The shoulders are fairly oval, long and quite large. They are decorated with a tiger's head on each side. The upper arms are protected by squared, layered metal rerebraces which sit well under the shoulderplates. The lower arms are covered by vambraces which had many small, metal spikes covering the vambraces all over. The breastplate is made from various layers of rounded metal sheets. It covers the entire front and back side, but the attachment straps leaves the sides under the arms exposed. The upper legs are covered by a chainmail skirt reaching down to the knee. Isabelle's suit of armor is complete with chainmail pants, black knee length boots and around her waist is a belt that holds a sword. Personality As a knight serving under Henry I of England, Isabelle is shown to have quite an arrogant disposition in our world because of the control that knights would have had in certain regions of England: Most people in England would be ruled by a knight in their area. The knight would obey a baron and the baron obeyed the king; what makes Isabelle's arrogance greater is the fact that she is among the finest knights serving under Henry I (he thinks) and already earns a great response from the crowd in a jousting match. Like much of the English knights as well as most of the Anglo Saxons in the Sisterhood of Chrome, Isabelle certainly lives up to her title as shown during her boast to a downed Eleanor the Black, where she boasts as to having her attacks be much more subtle in contrast to the seemingly more obvious attacks of Eleanor. Lady of Destiny Part 1: Soldiers and Demons: Along with fellow Sisterhood of Chrome commander Eleanor the Black (a fact that is unknown to the regular people of England and eventually comes to be known by just two people: Bregeswith and Hildegyth), Isabelle is first seen at a jousting match that is seen by the two aforementioned Anglo Saxon women. She is first introduced fully covered, her head included in her armor (in the alternate world, few warriors wear helmets). The match is declared by the referee and the two knights charge towards each other which ends inconclusively. But the second match gives Isabelle a victory when she charges at Eleanor at such force to throw her off the horse; as her horse comes to a stop, Isabelle dismounts and approaches the audience at such a way as to almost be in the audience. Here, she commends Eleanor as a decent opponent, but ultimately earns her own title of "The Shadow". As Eleanor recovers, the two knights challenge the audience with: "Will anyone else care to try either of us?" The audience refuse to challenge the two knights...except Bregeswith much to the fear of Hildegyth who tries to get her to sit back down but fails and ultimately, Bregeswith goes into the audience to challenge the knights. Initially, she uses a lance but is forced to switch to a military fork on the principle that it will be easier to use. With their weapons decided, the battle begins; but the battle quickly becomes very one sided owing to Bregeswith having no combat training and spending about 75% of the match trying to dodge the attacks and the knights constantly attacking the military fork unknowingly cutting it down to size allowing the fight to carry on and when it does, the fight becomes much more exciting to the audience. During the fight, Bregeswith knocks out Eleanor, grabs her sword and engages in a sword fight with Isabelle who comes out on top when she kicks her opponent in the stomach after disarming her. Isabelle and Eleanor come to fight Bregeswith again which ends in Isabelle being knocked unconscious and the Anglo Saxon woman winning the fight. Yet, Isabelle and Eleanor begin to display rather uncharacteristic behavior for the King's finest knights: In spite of the pair trying to kill a commoner with next to no military background (and who spent 75% of the fight trying to dodge their attacks), they certainly become close to Bregeswith and her best friend. Then the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse get released (unknowingly, by Bregeswith's old rival Elfswitha who eventually joins the Council of Hallow and later is put in charge of the Obsidian Corps) and begin terrorizing London. Once the four women show up, the Horsemen begin to terrorize them but the knights and Anglo Saxons retreat into a castle where the Anglo Saxons are armed with swords and shields while the knights arm themselves with shields and set off to combat the Horsemen. The first two Horsemen, Conquest and War, go down rather anticlimactically while Famine and Death take more effort to bring down and especially Death. Once the Horsemen are destroyed, the two knights activate a portal on Eleanor's shield and take them into the portal. Nokoriz: The portal that was activated on Eleanor's shield take the group into what appears to be a space base and in that base, Isabelle accompanies Eleanor and the two Anglo Saxons in getting medical treatment for Hildegyth's broken arm. That medical treatment ultimately becomes magical treatment which in turn causes more questions for the Anglo Saxon women. Along with Eleanor the Black and the woman who healed Hildegyth's arm, Ruvia, Isabelle begins to answer the swamp of questions that both Anglo Saxon women have: The two women have brought the Anglo Saxons into the world of Nokoriz which Isabelle calls a world different from Earth. While our Earth is "stuck" in the 12th Century, Nokoriz is a mix of ancient and futuristic. She still claims that she is a human being, just a different one: On Earth, Isabelle and Eleanor serve Henry I. On Nokoriz, they serve no one because they are actually leaders; at first, Bregeswith believes that the pair have sent her and Hildegyth to Nokoriz because they are part of some kind of destiny, but Isabelle scoffs at the idea and instead tells the woman: "You really think you're some kind of messiah, Bregeswith? This isn't Star Wars or Harry Potter; with no great disrespect, we didn't bring you to Nokoriz because you're the only one worthy enough to fulfill some kind of destiny." It comes to be revealed that the pair were brought to the world, because Bregeswith did ask to be a knight, so along with Hildegyth. Isabelle and Eleanor will make her one. Isabelle goes on to reveal something else about Nokoriz known as "Nokoriz reversal" in the style of the real world Russian Reversal introduced by Ukranian comedian Yakov Smirnoff: On Earth, you kill royals. On Nokoriz, royals kill you. While she acknowledges that the royals on Nokoriz aren't as bad as other rulers in history such as the Roman emperors Caligula (presented as a tyrant in the later years of his reign), Nero (known for his persecution of the Christians) and Elagabalus (whose reign is remembered mainly for sex scandals and religious controversy), she feels that most monarchs of today have the potential to play "Orcus on his throne" while the royals of Nokoriz may be rulers but woe betide anyone who invades their country. Having listened to the history lesson given to the Saxons by Ruvia, the knights begin to enlist the pair into one Sisterhood they will come to serve in: The Sisterhood of Chrome and the pair are among the first two to grow the Sisterhood and another in the form of the Sisterhood of Justice. After Eleanor tells Bregeswith to take her boots off and replace them with a pair of slip on shoes, Isabelle tells the Saxon she will get a new pair. With that, the pair take the Saxons to their new place of residence for the time being. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Humans